With popularity of electronic devices, users are increasingly favored of capturing images and recording lives using a capturing capability of the electronic devices. In addition, in order to make the images captured more interesting, various applications for prettifying the images or adding a specific effect to the images are developed.
The user may select his/her favorite material according to his/her own demands from all materials carried in the application to process the image and to make the image livelier and more interesting.